1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generator, and in particular to a power generator that converts vibration energy into electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, there are many types of conventional power generators. Some use mechanical or physical means to generate power, and the others employ electronic or electric circuit design to accomplish power generation.
For example, a self-winding watch works continuously by converting vibrations to power. Thus, the self-winding watch is representative of a device that acquires power from vibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,375 discloses an electrical power generator. The electrical power generator has an alternator floating freely on a water surface. The alternator has a magnet and a wire coil structure. When wave motion occurs on the water surface, the magnet and wire coil structure undergo relative movement therebetween in response to the wave motion, thereby causing induced current to flow through the wire coil structure. The induced current can then be output to be used or stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,894 discloses a power generation method employed in an LCD. The power generation method uses a power generating circuit, rather than mechanical or physical means, to generate electric power.
Although the aforementioned electrical power generator of U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,375 employs physical means to generate electric power, the structure thereof is complex. In addition, use of the electrical power generator is inconvenient as it requires water or liquid to generate electric power.
Hence, there is a need to provide a power generator that can readily generate power by converting an environmental vibration into electricity or electric power.